


[Podfic] anything that’s wrong (let me love it gone)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), Vidriana



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: Author summary from viennajones:“I think this looks kinda hot,” Leon muses after he has examined the black and blue that’s blooming all around his eye, traces of purple underneath.“So how much does it hurt?” Connor would probably find the black eye much hotter had Leon gotten it in a fight, and if it didn’t look so bad.





	[Podfic] anything that’s wrong (let me love it gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anything that’s wrong (let me love it gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426180) by [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/pseuds/bluenorth). 



> (Reader's note: there are mentions of alcohol consumption, and some strong language, in the freetalk & outtakes.)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by Jamie Street [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@jamie452). 

  
Podfic editing by frecklebombfic | 

### anything that’s wrong (let me love it gone)

###### Podfic duration:

00:22:52 (including freetalk and outtakes) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v9al1iiy0r7a9j2/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20anything%20thats%20wrong.mp3?dl=0) | 10.5 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wx252uf00kzzaex/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_anything_that%27s_wrong.m4b) | 16.2 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks viennajones for being so amazing, and for granting permission to podfic! (we've podficced the second part of a series here, and we rec the [full thing](https://archiveofourown.org/series/851787)! It's great!)
> 
> This is another product of the Cologne Creative Collective, which means we recorded it while on our mini-retreat last year. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> For the podfic music, we've used I Was Young When I Left Home by Antony with Bryce Dessner ([Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__1DMJfS7Hc)).
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they mean an awful lot to us, and go a really long way towards fueling our other creative projects ❤️


End file.
